


Job ohne Nachtzuschlag

by Sinaida



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit einer raschen Bewegung brachte Snart seine Waffe in Anschlag. Sein Grinsen war eine Mischung aus amüsiert und räuberisch. Langsam kam er Schritt für Schritt näher, als wäre er ein Jäger und Barry seine Beute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job ohne Nachtzuschlag

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für Runde 2 des Wettbewerbs „Mach was draus“ bei ff.de. http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/38103/1. Ich habe mich für die Abkürzung „JON“ entschieden.  
> Für diese FF gehe ich jetzt einfach davon aus, dass Leonard Snart nach wie vor mit den „Legends“ unterwegs ist und dass Zoom besiegt wurde, Barry dann aber nicht die Zeitlinie ändert - also kein Flashpoint. Es ist daher ein leichtes AU, (auch in anderer Hinsicht ;)) was bei einer Serie, in der das Multiverse Canon ist, eigentlich kein Problem sein sollte.   
> Oder ich behaupte einfach, das Ganze spielt auf Erde 5 oder 7 oder so. ;)

„Okay, der erfolglose Safeknacker wäre damit auch hinter Schloss und Riegel“, verkündete Barry, als er, noch immer in Flash-Anzug und Stiefeln, den Cortex von S.T.A.R Labs betrat.

Caitlin lächelte ihm von ihrem Platz hinter diversen Monitoren aus zu. „Du hast ihn direkt zum Police-Department gebracht?“

Barry nickte, nahm seine Haube ab und ließ sich in den freien Stuhl neben Caitlins fallen, auf dem sonst Cisco saß – wenn der nicht gerade, so wie heute, mit Grippe im Bett lag. „Ich habe ihn als gut verschnürtes Päckchen vor einer der Zellen abgelegt.“ Er gähnte.  „Der Cop der Nachtschicht hat auch gleich angefangen, ihn wieder auszupacken und …“ Der Rest ging in einer erneuten Gähn-Attacke unter.

„Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen, Barry.“ Caitlin warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Du hast schon die letzten zwei Nächte viel zu lange damit zugebracht, die Arbeit der Polizei zu machen. Dein Metabolismus verbraucht Unmengen Energie, wenn du …“ Sie hob die Schultern in einer kleinen hilflosen Geste, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Begriff. „Wenn du durch die Gegend flitzt. Dein Körper benötigt nicht nur genug Kalorien um dieses Tempo durchzuhalten, sondern auch ausreichend Schlaf.“

Barry runzelte die Stirn. „Werde ich langsamer?“

„Nein, es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich sehe lediglich an den Daten, die dein Anzug überträgt, dass du erschöpft bist. Gönn dir eine Pause, okay?“

„Hm, okay.“ Barry stand auf, streckte sich und rollte die Schultern. „Was ist mit dir? Du schiebst Doppelschichten, seitdem Cisco krank ist.“

„Ja, aber das ist schon in Ordnung.“ Ihr Lächeln wirkte erzwungen und ein wenig traurig. „Ich tue das gerne.“

Sie musste nicht erklären, warum. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sie Ronnie verloren und kaum, dass sie sich davon erholt und wieder Gefühle für jemanden zugelassen hatte, kam der Verrat durch Jay. Es war manchmal besser zu arbeiten, abgelenkt zu sein, als zu Hause in einem leeren Apartment zu sitzen und zu grübeln. Barry konnte wenigstens ansatzweise nachfühlen, wie es ihr ergehen musste. Auch wenn der Grund, warum er in den letzten Tagen nachts so lange wie möglich durch die Stadt flitzte, um dann einfach todmüde ins Bett zu fallen, ein anderer war.

„Hey, du solltest wenigstens Nachtzuschlag beantragen“, versuchte er sie mit einem kleinen Scherz etwas aufzumuntern. „Ich kann ja mal mit deinem Chef reden.“

„Das wäre sicher ein interessantes Gespräch.“ Jetzt war ihr Lächeln offener und erreichte ihre Augen. „Aber ich befürchte, das hier bleibt ein Job ohne Nachtzuschlag. Für dich ja auch.“  

Sie hatte natürlich recht. Nachtzuschläge für Caitlin oder Cisco waren einfach nicht drin, so sehr sie die auch verdient hatten.

Caitlin wandte sich wieder ihrer Tastatur zu. „Ich mache gleich Schluss und gehe nach Hause. Ich will nur noch ein paar der Daten auswerten.“

Ein penetrantes Piepen von einer der Monitore ließ sie die Stirn runzeln. „Barry, hier kommt gerade eine Meldung rein.“

Barry trat neben sie und sah ihr über die Schulter.

„Ein Notruf auf der Polizei-Frequenz.“ Caitlin betätigte eine Taste auf ihrem Keyboard und die eindeutig panische Stimme einer Frau erfüllte plötzlich den Raum. „Bitte, kommen Sie schnell, helfen Sie mir! Hilfe! Oh, Gott, nein …!“ Geräusche wie von einem Handgemenge und ein unterdrückter Aufschrei kamen über die Lautsprecher. Dann, nach einen Moment Stille, ertönte eine männliche Stimme:  „Ihr müsst blitzschnell sein, sonst mache ich sie … kalt.“

Barrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und seine Finger bebten leicht, als er sich die Haube wieder aufzog. Diese Stimme, diesen schleppenden, spöttischen Tonfall, hätte er unter tausenden herausgehört.

Mit großen Augen sah Caitlin zu ihm hoch. „War das etwa …?“

Barry nickte grimmig. „Leonard Snart.“ Was, verflucht nochmal, sollte das? Was dachte er sich bloß dabei?

„Wir haben so lange nichts mehr von Captain Cold gehört, dass ich schon vermutet habe, er hätte dem Verbrechen den Rücken gekehrt.“ Caitlin nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und runzelte die Stirn. „Und jetzt so etwas.“

„Das … so etwas … das passt nicht zu ihm.“ Barry studierte den Monitor und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. „Hast du eine Position?“

„Der Anruf kam von einem Prepaid-Handy aus und war zu kurz, als dass eine Positionsbestimmung möglich wäre. Aber wir haben der Polizei etwas voraus. Die Signatur von Snarts Coldgun. Einen Moment.“ Caitlins Finger flogen über die Tastatur und auf dem Bildschirm öffnete sich ein neues Fenster. „Er hat sie gerade aktiviert. Hier.“ Sie deutete auf einen rot leuchtenden Punkt auf dem Monitor, mitten in der schematischen Darstellung des Straßengewirrs Central Citys. „Highstreet auf Höhe des alten Kinos.“

„Bin unterwegs.“

„Viel Glück!“, sagte Caitlin ermutigend.

„Das solltest du lieber ihm wünschen“, murmelte Barry so leise, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte.

Ein Windstoß ließ Caitlins Haar durcheinanderwirbeln und Barry verschwand  –  um Sekunden später direkt vor dem alten, längst geschlossenen Kino mit einem leichten Schlittern zum Stehen zu kommen.

Es war alles ruhig, keine Spur von Captain Cold. Er sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf die Eingangstür des Kinos, die einen Spalt offen stand. Direkt darüber prangte ein Blitzsymbol aus Eiskristallen, die in dem Licht der Straßenlampen funkelten wie Diamanten. Dafür hatte er also die Coldgun benutzt.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl“, flüsterte Barry und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Barry, hast du etwas gesagt?“, drang Caitlins besorgte Stimme durch die Comm-Verbindung des Anzuges an sein Ohr.

„Ähm, nicht wichtig.“ Natürlich, Caitlin konnte ihn ja hören. „Snart ist bis jetzt nirgendwo zu sehen.“

Er betrat das Kino. Der Vorraum mit den Kassen und der Bar lag im Halbdunkel, aber der große Kinosaal war hell erleuchtet und die zweiflügelige Tür zwischen Vorraum und Saal stand weit offen.

„Hi, Flash“, ertönte eine weibliche Stimme und Barry bemerkte jetzt erst die junge Frau, die am Tresen der Bar lehnte. Sie trug Hotpants, ein weit ausgeschnittenes Top und war stark geschminkt. Mit wiegenden Hüften kam sie auf Barry zu.

„Ähm, hi?“, erwiderte er perplex.

„Du bist wirklich hier. Das ist so cool!“ Sie strahlte ihn an. „Cold hat mir 50 Dollar gegeben und sein Handy und hat gesagt, ich soll diesen Anruf bei der Polizei machen, eine kleine Show abziehen und dann würde es nur ein paar Sekunden dauern und Flash taucht auf.“

„Ich sagte, nach meinen Berechnungen dauert es exakt 55 Sekunden“, kam Captain Colds Stimme – schleppend und sardonisch – aus der Richtung des großen Saales. Er stand in der offenen Tür, die Coldgun auf seiner Schulter. Das Licht in seinem Rücken beleuchtete die einzelnen Härchen des Pelzbesatzes der Kapuze seines Parkas und ließ den Eindruck eines Heiligenscheins entstehen – was so ziemlich die unpassendste Assoziation überhaupt war. „Aber du hast 64,4 Sekunden gebraucht, Flash.“ Er grinste süffisant. „Der schnellste Mensch der Welt und doch immer wieder unpünktlich. Enttäuschend.“

Barry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das alles war einfach nicht zu fassen. „Du kannst froh sein, dass nicht auch noch die Cops hier reingeschneit sind, Cold“, gab er zurück.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung brachte Snart seine Waffe in Anschlag. Sein Grinsen war eine Mischung aus amüsiert und räuberisch. Langsam kam er Schritt für Schritt näher, als wäre er ein Jäger und Barry seine Beute.

„Okay.“ Die junge Frau sah von einem zum anderen. „Ich bin dann mal weg. Das waren leicht verdiente 50 Dollar.“ Sie warf Barry eine Kusshand zu und verschwand durch die Eingangstür des Kinos in die Nacht.

Barry sah ihr nach. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen, fuhr er herum, fixierte Cold und fragte entgeistert: „Was soll diese ganze Show? Bist du komplett übergeschnappt, Len?“

Captain Cold, Leonard Snart, Len, der Mann, mit dem Barry seit etwa fünf Monaten, wann immer möglich, das Bett und so gut es ging das Leben teilte  – wenn Len nicht gerade auf Zeitreise war, um die Welt zu retten und Barry nicht als Flash durch die Nacht zog – zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was sollte ich tun, Barry? Du warst nicht in deinem Apartment und übers Handy auch nicht erreichbar.“

„Was? Und deswegen …“

„Barry?“ Das war Caitlin. Eine eindeutig verwirrte Caitlin. Oh, verflucht, jetzt hatte er wirklich vergessen, dass die Verbindung noch offen war. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ähm, Caitlin, ja, alle bestens. Niemand verletzt. Im Gegenteil.“

„Was ist mit Snart?“

Len ließ die Coldgun gerade unter seinem Parka verschwinden. 

„Er … ähm …“ Barry musste grinsen. „Er hat sich ergeben.“

Len rollte die Augen und machte mit der Hand vor der Kehle die unmissverständliche ‚Brich das Gespräch ab‘-Geste.

„Hör zu, Caitlin, du hattest recht, es ist spät und ich bin müde und du weißt ja … ähm … Job ohne Nachtzuschlag und so. Also, ich schalte die Verbindung jetzt ab, gehe nach Hause und bringe den Anzug morgen zurück.“

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Barry?“

Len stand jetzt direkt vor ihm, sein eben noch spöttisches Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein warmes Lächeln und das Funkeln in seinen Augen versprach Dinge, bei denen sie kein Publikum brauchen konnten. Barry erwiderte das Lächeln, er konnte nicht anders. Es tat so wahnsinnig gut, Len zu sehen – auch wenn er manchmal wirklich ein Mistkerl sein konnte.

Barry holte tief Luft. „Ja. Ja, absolut. Super sogar.“

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fragte Caitlin schelmisch: „Ist es möglich, dass dein Job ab und zu doch eine Art … Nachtzuschlag beinhaltet und der gerade vor dir steht?“

„Was?“ Barry riss die Augen auf. „Ja … nein. Ich meine, woher weißt du …?“ Diese Sache zwischen ihm und Len war noch ihr Geheimnis, weil es kompliziert war, zu erklären, wie aus einem Gegner jemand werden konnte, dessen bloßer Anblick seine Knie weich werden ließ, jemand, der ihn zum Lachen brachte und der Alpträume allein durch seine Nähe in Schach hielt.

„Es gab das ein oder andere Indiz in den letzten Wochen. Außerdem bist du sehr leicht zu durchschauen“, erwiderte sie warm. „Gute Nacht, Barry.“ Mit einem Klick war die Leitung tot.

Barry zerrte sich die Haube vom Gesicht und spürte nur Sekunden später Lens Hand in seinem Haar und weiche Lippen auf seinen. Er schloss die Augen, schlang die Arme um Len und zog ihn an sich, erwiderte den Kuss, genoss die Nähe, den Kontrast zwischen dem sanften Spiel von Lippen und Zungen und dem besitzergreifenden Druck von Lens Hand in seinem Kreuz. Er spürte wie die Anspannung, die Unruhe und Sorge der letzten Tage, die ihn bis zur Erschöpfung hatte rennen lassen, von ihm abfiel. Len war zurück und all die Szenarien, die sich in Barrys Gedanken geschlichen hatten, sobald er zur Ruhe gekommen war – Len tot, schwer verletzt oder gestrandet in der Zeit, ohne Möglichkeit auch nur eine Nachricht zu schicken – schienen ihm jetzt übertrieben dramatisch.

„Hi“, murmelte er einen Moment später, etwas außer Atem, und lehnte seine Stirn an Lens. „Willkommen zurück. Seit wann bist du wieder da?“

Len küsste Barrys Mundwinkel. „Bin vor drei Stunden angekommen. Du hast dein Handy zu Hause liegen lassen.“

„Und da hast du einfach beschlossen, mit einem gefakten Notruf, den nur das S.T.A.R. Labs Team orten kann, Flash auf den Plan zu rufen?“

„Exakt.“

„Du hättest auch einfach bei mir zu Hause warten können, bis ich zurück bin.“

Len vergrub sein Gesicht in Barrys Halsbeuge und murmelte: „Nein. Ich wollte nicht warten. Es war so schon viel zu lange.“

Das war ungewöhnlich nahe an einem verbalen Eingeständnis, dass Len ihn vermisst hatte, etwas, das er in der Regel zeigte, aber nicht sagte. Barry trat ein wenig zurück ohne Len loszulassen und suchte seinen Blick. „Du bist vor zweieinhalb Wochen weg. Wie lang war es für dich?

„Ein Monat, zwei Wochen, fünf Tage.“

Barry zog ihn enger an sich und flüsterte dicht an seinem Ohr. „Verdammte Zeitreisen.“

Len schnaubte. „Verdammter Time-Master, der sein Scheiß-Schiff nicht beherrscht.“

Barry lachte leise. „Lass uns heimgehen und …“ Sein Magen knurrte laut und nachdrücklich. „Und erstmal Pizza bestellen“, vervollständigte er den Satz leicht schuldbewusst.

„Hab ich vorhin schon.“ Len löste sich sichtlich widerwillig von Barry und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Wird in drei Minuten zu dir nach Hause geliefert. Wenn der Lieferdienst pünktlich ist.“

„Wow, ein straffer Zeitplan.“

„Ist aber zu schaffen.“ Len lächelte ihn an, warm und voller Zuneigung. „Ich habe schließlich einen guten Draht zum schnellsten Menschen der Welt.“

 

 

 


End file.
